


Road To Florida

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [56]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bipolar Disorder, Hitchhiking, Humor, M/M, Smut, Truck Driver Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt:Mickey is a truck driver and he's heading to Florida to drop (whatever) off and along the way before he's even close to the state he sees Ian trying to get a ride so he decides to help. Ian is also heading to Florida he decides to start fresh. He has bipolar and it's under control but he just wants something new.





	Road To Florida

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all ur help on this Jess!!! mob love <3 <3 
> 
> thanks for the prompt anon. it was a little challenging for me but here we are. he he hee  
> i'm just reading through the prompt and i've realised i played around with Ian's destination. hope u don mind.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Mickey is bored. Like really fucking bored. It's not that he doesn’t get bored driving back and forth for his job but today he seems to be extra bored.  The radio sucks, the weather sucks, basically everything sucks. He should have taken Mandy on her offer to put his favorite music in a flash disk. Now he’d even switched off the radio and all he had were his thoughts.

         Mickey is a truck driver. He delivers furniture from Chicago to Florida. In a week he normally drives back and forth at least three times. Then he rests up on weekends only to get on the car again on Monday. He likes the isolation, which is why he’d taken this job in the first place. Mickey is not a people person. But today, for some reason, today he wishes he could have convinced Iggy to come with. He likes to give him shit but his brother is pretty fucking funny.

Instead he’s by himself in his usual silent journey.

He drives for maybe half an hour of amplified boredom, when he sees a hitchhiker and gets an idea. Usually Mickey wouldn’t do this seeing as he's a loner and some hitchhikers are thieves in disguise. But he's Southside, he can take care of himself. So he slows down when the guy –a redhead- signals with his thumb for Mickey to give him a ride.

 

***(*(*(*(*(*(***

 

Whatever gave Ian the idea that hitchhiking was the way to go? If these were the days when he was addicted to running and exercising on the daily, maybe he would have made it. But he's been out of practice for months and it’s been a while since he got dropped off in Indiana. The last three cars he waved down refused to stop and he hasn’t seen any other since. Ian just wants to get as far away from Chicago as he can.

 When his bipolar kicked in and he got diagnosed, Ian had lost all morale for anything that required any sort of energy. So obviously getting to his unknown destination on foot had been a terrible idea. If his calves were anything to go by. Whoever said hitchhiking was easy must have had better luck.

Ian was done with Chicago.

There is nothing for him there. He loves his family but he can't be there anymore. All his life he's been in Chicago. But his dreams had been to one day get out. Which is why he’d put so much effort in ROTC, hoping to one day join the army. But his inherited disease had squished those dreams, real quick. So now Ian had to come up with his own means of leaving Chicago. So as soon as his meds had kicked in and he’d started feeling like himself again, Ian had taken off. And since he didn’t have any money, this was the only way.

He’d held a family meeting, sat all his siblings down, and explained his need to get out. Fiona made him promise to visit which he would gladly do as soon as he’d settled where he was going. He didn’t know where yet, which made Lip extremely skeptical, but Ian didn’t care. He just needed to get away. Whether or not he knew where he was going.

Ian is just about to sit on the grass by the road for a few minutes when he sees a blue track coming. He lifts his left arm and gestures for the driver to stop. He really hopes this person does, because there's no gas station in sight and he's running out of water plus his feet hurt.

Luckily for Ian the car does indeed start to slow down. He exhales in relief and stands up straight. The driver parks next to him and rolls down the passenger window. “Where to?”

Shit Ian doesn’t know where he's going. The driver raises a quizzical eyebrow and Ian adjusts the bag on his shoulder before spitting, “Georgia.”

The truck driver –who's around his age- frowns. “You sure about that?”

Ian nods convinced. “Yeah. Georgia.”

“A’ight.” The guy reaches over and unlocks the passenger door. “It's on my way.”  Ian feels like his luck is turning around. What are the chances he picked a destination where he wouldn’t have to hitchhike anymore? He doesn’t know much about Georgia but he will make it work. Ian throws his bag under the passenger seat before hopping in.

“Hi, my name is Ian.” Ian stretches out his hand and the guy takes it.

“Mickey.”

“Nice to meet you Mickey.”

Mickey nods before reaching between them and opening a grey portable freezer. It's got beer and a lot of water. He picks out a bottle and hands it to Ian. “Look like you need it.”

Ian practically moans as he downs the cold liquid. It feels so fucking good going down his throat.

He hears Mickey clear his throat and he opens his eyes, blushing. “Try not to have an orgasm.” Mickey smirks before starting the car.

Ian blushes even harder and puts both hands out the window so he can pour some of the water in his palm and wipe his face. Maybe it will help the blush simmer down. It doesn’t, since Mickey’s smirk only seems to grow bigger.

Ian settles in his seat when Mickey starts driving and the man has no idea how grateful Ian is to get off his feet. “Thanks, Mickey. You’re doing me a solid man.”

Mickey waves off the gratitude. They haven’t exchanged a lot of words but Mickey thinks this good looking guy is going to be good company. In which case he’s also doing Mickey a favor but he leaves that part out. “No problem.”

 

***(*(*(*(*(*(***

 

They drive for a while without talking. Both men figuring out how to start the conversation. Mickey not being very good with rapport, Ian not wanting to piss off the kind stranger.

“So,” Ian starts when the silence is too much for his liking. “Where you headed?”

“Florida.” Mickey readily replies. “For work.” He points to the back of the truck and Ian peaks through the small window.

“Furniture?” Mickey nods. “You do this every week?” Ian asks because it seems like too much driving.

“Two to three times, yes.”

“Do you like it?” Ian asks making Mickey laugh.

“I suppose.”

“I don’t think I would stomach the loneliness.” Ian says looking out his window. “I'm not good with solitude.”

“I don’t mind. Unless it's the right company.” He glances at Ian the quickly turns back to the road.

Ian nods before looking at Mickey. “But you’re originally from Chicago?”

“How’d you guess.”

“Not that guys from Florida would never get crude knuckle tattoos but…” Mickey laughs and Ian grins widely. “South side?”

 “Born and bred.”

“Me too.” Ian says with a pleased smile.

“No shit!”

Ian nods and they smile at each for a while before Mickey clears his throat and goes back to looking at the road. The silence makes a return and Ian take the opportunity to discreetly take in Mickey. He likes the nice soft dark hair. It is longer at the front and keeps getting blown by the wind. He has a dimple on his left cheek. Something Ian had noticed the first time Mickey smiled at him. He’s obviously shorter than Ian which is a major plus. The guy is Ian’s type through and through.

He wishes he could see that ass but they have to stop for gas at some point, right? Then he’ll have a perfect view. But so far what he sees he likes.

Not that he's going to do anything about it. The guy could be straight for all he knows. It which case his pervy thoughts are heavily misguided.

.

Mickey thinks Ian has been too quiet. However when he turns to look at him he finds the redhead checking him out. He sniffs to get the guy’s attention and the latter quickly shifts in his chair and pretends he’d been looking at the road. Which makes no sense because Mickey had just caught him red-handed.

“Are you sure you’re going to Georgia?” Mickey asks.

“Of course I am. Why?”

“You didn’t sound very sure when I asked.”

Ian sighs before deciding to come clean. He's going to be in this car with Mickey for hours after all. “I just really needed to get out.” he confesses. “So I, I'm just going where the wind takes me.”

“Bold.” Mickey points out and Ian chuckles.

“I think I've always been a risk taker that way.”

“I get it.” Mickey says and Ian tilts his head not sure what he gets. “The wanting to get away.” Mickey elaborates.

 

***(*(*(*(*(*(***

 

“Okay, let’s play a game!” Ian claps once jovially.

Mickey looks at his co-driver like he's insane. “A game.”

“Yes, a game.” Ian nods. “Never have I ever.”

Mickey scoffs. “What are we, in middle school?”

“No, we are in a car, where will be for hours and you refuse to play the radio.”

Mickey feels like he dozed off and missed the part where they moved from acquaintances to friends. “Okay…?”

“I'll go first.”

“Naturally.”

“Fuck off.” Ian replies making Mickey laugh. “You have a nice laugh you know. Something tells me you don’t use it very often. Denying the world is what that is.”

Mickey can feel a blush coming on so he quickly diverts from the topic. “Weren’t you gonna play some stupid children’s game?”  

“Oh yeah.” Ian chirps, unfazed by Mickey's mock voice. “Never have I ever, cheated.” He opens the freezer and pulls out a beer pushing it towards Mickey.

“I'm driving?”

“You look like you can handle one beer.”

Mickey shakes his head. “I've never so I don’t sip, right?”

Ian frowns as he opens the beer and takes a sip. Mickey raises both eyebrows at him. “Don’ judge me, it wasn’t my fault.”

Mickey cackles. “Whose fault was it?”

Ian would love to explain if he hadn’t been manic and hypersexual it wouldn’t have happened, but they’re not there yet. “Never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex.”

“Were we building up to this question? Is that what we were doing?” Mickey asks knowingly. Ian shrugs as he takes a sip. He smiles when Mickey stretches out his hand for the beer. Ian feels his heart skip a beat. But it still doesn’t prove that Mickey's gay.

“Never have I ever…”

“Maybe I'm a little rusty but, Shouldn’t it be my turn at some point?” Mickey interrupts.

“ _Never have I ever_ ,” Ian insists. “Fucked a person of the same sex.”

With a heavy sigh Mickey pulls over and parks on the side of the road. Darkness is just beginning to descend and Ian is surprised by how fast the time is going. Mickey switches off the ignition and looks at Ian.

“Is there something you wanna ask me?”

Ian shrugs. “I don’ know what you’re talking about.”

“Yes I'm gay. And yes, I would totally fuck you if it were possible.”

Ian frowns even as his heart beats a mile a minute. “Why isn’t it possible now?” his voice is deep and gives away how turned on he is. Mickey can feel himself filling up in his pants. “You married?”

“What?! No!” Mickey exclaims, baffled. “We’re in a fucking truck. It's not like we can just…”

“Get creative?” Ian interrupts smirking suggestively. He reaches for the top button of his shirt and Mickey's eyes widen in shock. “You got anything?”

“Wait, you’re serious?”

“I don’t joke about sex.” Ian says already reaching for his belt.

“I can see that.” Mickey thumbs his nose as he takes in Ian's naked upper body. “I only got lube.” Ian stops to blink at him. “What? It’s not like I make a habit of picking up hitchhikers and fucking them, a’ight?” Mickey practically salivates when Ian pulls out his well endowed, fully hard, cock. He takes in a sharp breath.

“Are we doing this or am I going to jerk myself off while you watch?”

“Jesus Christ.”

 

***(*(*(*(*(*(***

 

Mickey has never been fucked in his truck before.

He regrets not having tried it sooner. He holds onto the back of the passenger seat while Ian thrusts relentlessly into him from behind. The redhead is naked from the waist up while Mickey is naked from the waist down. Seems a little unfair but he doesn’t regret it one bit when the long thick girth grazes his prostate.

“This ass Mickey, this ass, holy shit.”

Mickey doesn’t say anything. _Can't_ say anything. This is just so fucking hot. He is a sweaty mess and completely wrecked. Precum is sliding off his cock and he's surprised he hasn’t come yet. Ian continues to pummel him from the right angle. He seems to know where to hit, where to touch, where to kiss. And Mickey is _gone_.  

Ian grabs his neck and turns his head so they can exchange and uncoordinated kiss. It occurs to Mickey they didn’t kiss before they started on the fucking and he wishes they’d done more of that too because Ian tongue inside his mouth feels fucking amazing. The kissing and the pounding combined, Mickey is in heaven.

Ian pulls away and Mickey opens his eyes. They're completely unfocused as his body shakes with desire every time Ian increases the speed in his thrusts.

“Miiiickey.”  Shit. It just gets better every time Ian moans his name like that. “Gonna come.”

“Touch me.” Mickey begs and immediately long fingers are on his leaking cock. “Ffffffffffuck!” he cums first, eyes rolling to the back of his head, his breath shallow as he pants.

Ian immediately follows suit as he cries out Mickey's name  loudly and coats his insides with warm/hot cum. He hisses and pulls out of Mickey. He opens the door so he can pull up his trousers. He's about to step out when someone taps on the driver’s window. Both men freeze in surprise.

“Are you alright in there?”

Next thing Ian knows he's being pushed and he's on the dusty ground. He lands with an “umf” and a curse.

He hears Mickey reply; “I'm fine thank you!” Ian shakes his head and stands up to dust himself off. “Are you okay? I'm sorry about that.” Mickey apologises sheepishly. “I'm really…” he starts but grabs Ian by his neck and pulls him in for a proper kiss instead.

Not that Ian was upset but if he were this kiss would have taken care of that. Shit, Mickey is a beautiful kisser. Suddenly Ian finds himself hoping they don’t have to part ways at all. His destination instantly changes from Georgia to Florida right in that moment.

He steps back so Mickey can get out of the car and pull up his trousers.

“This is to be continued in a hotel right?” Ian asks as Mickey walks back towards his side of the car.

They both get in and Mickey starts the car. “Fuck it. I always get there too fast anyway.”

Ian can only grin happily as he puts on his seatbelt.

 

***(*(*(*(*(*(***

 

Needles to say when they reach Georgia, Mickey doesn’t stop the car and instead drives past the town. Ian on the other hand doesn’t even ask to be dropped off.

It's wordlessly decided they're sticking together. Whatever they are will be decided at another time. For now all they know for sure is that Ian is staying with Mickey.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks y'all for reading!!!


End file.
